


break up songs

by courageinmyconvinctions



Category: Outer Banks (TV)
Genre: F/M, rafe x sophie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:34:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29305812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/courageinmyconvinctions/pseuds/courageinmyconvinctions
Relationships: Rafe Cameron/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	break up songs

“Why do you always sing the breakup songs so loud in the car?” 

Sophie paused her Spotify, midway through the chorus of All Too Well (and honestly, how _dare_ he), and raised her eyebrows. “Huh?”

The group was on a three-hour road trip to Ann Arbor for the Ohio State vs. Michigan rivalry basketball game. Rafe insisted on driving (though not before unscrewing the Ohio State license frame from the car), so Sophie naturally got the passenger seat. James and Colin had been asleep in the backseat for the last hour, Colin slumped adorably onto James’ shoulder, despite both of them insisting on not taking the middle seat, but they slowly woke at the jarring silence in the car.

“You have that playlist, that one with the little broken heart emoji, and that’s your go-to every single time we go on a longer drive. Why?” 

When Sophie glanced over at Rafe, she noticed a small pout on his lips and he tapped his fingers on the wheel, impatiently waiting for her response. A small smile curved up on her own lips and she held back a giggle. “They’re just songs, Rafe.”

“Well, it’s kind of a shitty reminder.” He paused, really trying to drive his point home. “Of when you broke up with me.” 

“Oh my _god._ ” She rolled her eyes and James and Colin perked up in the backseat, interested to hear the transpiring argument.

“C’mon, Sophie -”

“I did not break up with you -” 

“Did so!” Rafe insisted, reaching over to poke at her side. 

She grabbed at his hand, pushing it back to his side of the car. “I did not! You offered a break, and I took it, but we never actually broke up.”

“Ooh, Mom and Dad are fighting.” James stage-whispered to Colin, but still loud enough so everyone in the car could hear.

“Eyes on the road, Cameron.” Colin piped up and Rafe simply flipped him off from the front seat, then poked her side again, grinning when she yelped. “Exactly my point, Soph, you broke up with me for two whole weeks. It sucked.”

“It’s true, I’ve never seen him in worse shape.” James interjected helpfully, laughing when Rafe shot him a pointed glare in the rearview mirror. “That’s not true.”

“Is so. Sophie, friend, have you ever seen the Da Vinci Code?” James grinned. 

She turned in the front seat, ignoring Rafe’s annoying wandering hands trying to distract her. “No, this _fucker_ won’t let me watch with him.” Once she noticed a smirk tugging at the corner of his lips she quickly pointed a warning finger at him. “Don’t say it.”

“Wasn’t gonna say a thing, darling.” He raised his eyebrows at her in a challenge. 

“I hate when you call me that.” She grumbled, turning her attention back to James. “What were you saying?” 

Rafe caught his eye in the rearview mirror again, expression impassive. “Don’t tell her or I’m telling standards you broke the mirror in the front hall.”

James dropped his grin, sinking back into his seat with a sullen frown. “That’s low, Cameron.”

“That’s fine. Colin?” 

Colin laughed, knowing Rafe had nothing on him - at least, nothing that would incriminate him against their fraternity’s standards council. “The female lead’s name is Sophie and he watched it four times. James had to take the DVD and break it so he wouldn’t watch it anymore.”

Rafe scowled. “Four times is an exaggeration. I watched it twice. Maybe.”

“He’s lying.” Colin told her, matter-of-fact. 

“I’m not. Anyway, my point is, I don’t want to hear that damn song about the driving girl and the blonde girl anymore. Put on a happy song.”

“Driver’s License is a fucking masterpiece and I’m sorry you can’t recognize that.” She shot back. 

“Sophie.” He warned, swatting her hand away as she went to turn up the radio. 

“Fine.” Sophie scrolled through her playlist, eyes narrowing, then beamed as she settled on a song. 

Rafe groaned as the opening guitar riff of Go Your Own Way sounded through the speakers.

_____

The rest of the drive consisted of the four arguing over what actually consisted of a breakup song, James insisting Rafe pull over the second they crossed the Michigan border just so he could pee in ‘enemy territory,’ and Rafe paying way too much for parking at the Kappa Alpha Theta house at Michigan. (It was closest to the arena so they could walk, and fine, Sophie allowed a little bit of flirting on his end just so he could convince the girl to let her rivals park in the lot.)

Despite Rafe’s protests, Sophie wore her jersey proudly as they walked to the arena, leaving her jacket in the car while the three boys kept theirs dutifully zipped. She ignored every little glance she got, while Rafe noticed every single one, holding her hand a little tighter each time. They made it into the arena without incident and found company with a small group of Ohio State fans also donning jerseys or other spiritwear. 

As the lights dimmed slightly for the intro video on the jumbotron, Sophie dug into her sports bra and surreptitiously pulled out four small shooters - of tequila, no less. Rafe couldn’t help but beam proudly. “Atta girl.” She laughed and handed them out, then ducked down to take hers quickly. “You’re welcome, boys.” 

The four cheered loudly - Sophie, a little too loudly - as the Ohio State players were announced. Soon after, the Michigan players were announced to the tune of their fight song, and Sophie perked up a little at the mention of Brandon Johns. “Oh, hey, I know him.” 

“You do? I thought you hated everyone that went here.” James asked, cocking his head. 

“Oh, I do.” She nodded in agreement. 

“So how do you know him?” Colin questioned. 

Sophie waited until the ball was tipped to answer the question, a few beats too long of a pause. “...We almost hooked up.” She dropped nonchalantly, with a casual shrug. 

“Sorry, you _what_?” Rafe demanded, his surprise making him too loud for the surrounding crowd, some of who shot him dirty looks. She laughed and nudged his shoulder. “C’mon, pay attention.” 

“Wait, huh? Did I hear you right?” Colin asked, wearing a matching confused expression with the rest of the boys. 

“Yes, you heard me - pay attention, support the team!” She teased, letting out a whoop when Ohio State scored. They went back to paying attention, although a little barb of jealousy poked Rafe every time Brandon Johns got the ball, and he whistled especially loud every time he was up for a free throw. At halftime, they weren’t doing too hot, and James sighed. “Do you have any more alc in that magic bra of yours?” 

“Sadly, no.” She shook her head and Rafe slung his arm around her shoulders, kissing the crown of her head. “Maybe we should have saved ‘em to drown our sorrows.” 

“It’s only halftime, we’re fine.” Colin reassured them. “Besides, I want to hear your story.” 

“My story?” Sophie quirked her brow and James nodded. “Oh yeah, I forgot, I want to hear about Brandon.” 

“Do we really need the story?” Rafe grumbled, getting all protective. 

She laughed and ignored him, clearly loving the opportunity for attention. “There’s not much of a story. He was in town for the rivalry game last year, the night before the game. I was a little drunk -” 

“A little?” James smirked. 

“Well, okay, maybe more than a little. I didn’t recognize him in the bar when he was flirting, I just noticed he was fucking giant, but didn’t really put two and two together.” She paused, sparing a glance at Rafe as her cheeks turned a little red. “I was about to, um, take him home, but he mentioned he wouldn’t be able to stay that long while we were waiting for the Uber.” 

“Because of the game.” Colin deduced. 

“Yeah, exactly. Then some kid came up to him, asking for a picture, and I realized who he was. So I took the Uber home alone and left him on the sidewalk.” 

“Cold, Soph.” Rafe grinned, pleased the story ended there. He wrapped both arms around her from behind, pulling her to lean against his chest.

“Well I wasn’t going to be a traitor. Also, he’s not the best kisser. The height was kind of awkward, you know?” She shrugged and Colin and James cackled while Rafe put his hand over her mouth. “Okay, stop, I don’t want to hear about you with other guys.”

“Nothing happened, and I’ve sure you have your fair share of stories too.” She pointed out. 

“Not quite.” James mumbled, turning away with a small smirk as Rafe shot him a warning glare. Sophie was about to question it until she felt his arms tighten around her a little more, and decided not to push it. 

“You think he remembers you?” Colin asked, laughing as Rafe yelled even louder as Brandon went up for another free throw, his nose wrinkling when he made the shot anyways. 

“Probably not, he probably hooks up with some girl at every away game.” She shrugged.

“You’re pretty memorable.” Rafe argued, pressing a kiss to her temple, arms still around her waist as she leaned against him. 

“You two are different, Cameron, you pined after her for years.” James pointed out and Rafe rolled his eyes but smiled. “Yeah, well, can you blame me?” 

“Sap.” She accused, elbowing him gently in the stomach. He grinned and ghosted his fingers along her side, making her shiver. “Just for you.” 

“Okay, lovebirds, tone it down until we’re home. Rafe, you’re fucking whipped.” Colin teased. When Sophie laughed, he raised his eyebrows. “You're bad too, the two of you flirt daily like you’re trying to get in each other’s bed for the first time.” 

“Lighten up, Colin, it’s young love. Go get laid and you’ll understand.” James chirped good-naturedly. By the end of the game, they were all hoarse and worn out, disappointed by the close loss. Rafe insisted upon Sophie wearing his jacket on the way out and walk back to cover her jersey, just so she didn’t get any unnecessary comments yelled at her (though he was more worried about her trying to snap back at them than whatever they might say).

“I call shotgun!” James yelled once they got close enough to the car, racing Sophie to the door and elbowing her out of the way. Colin laughed and held out his hand. “Want me to drive?” 

“What, Colin, you don’t want to nap with me in the back?” Sophie teased, sliding into the backseat. Rafe handed over the keys and pulled her into the middle seat so she could lean on him on the way home. “Not on my watch.” It only took twenty minutes and a few chill songs from James’ playlist before she was nodding off, curling into his side. 

Rafe eventually contributed less and less to the conversation up front, trying not to wake Sophie, until he caved and fell asleep with his head resting on hers. Naturally, the boys took several live photos of them for blackmail, especially when Rafe grumbled in his sleep and pulled her closer to him. 

Sophie reluctantly kissed him goodbye and waved to the boys once they dropped her off at home, still half asleep. In the short time it took her to get ready for bed and crawl under the covers, she had received a couple texts from Rafe. 

_Rafe: Today was fun_

_Rafe: I’m glad you’re friends with my friends_

_Rafe: *link to Spotify*_

She had to laugh when she clicked on the link to a custom playlist by him, aptly titled ‘ _songs you’re allowed to sing in the car with me._ ’ Only one song from her breakup playlist slipped through, because it was one of Rafe’s favorites - Dreams by Fleetwood Mac. 


End file.
